Seven nation army
by Aries Akatsuki
Summary: I got this idea while listening to Seven nation army by the white stripes .So I leave it all you to read it because this one not to be missed . Rated very mature after the fourth chapter .So Enjoy!
1. meeting her

**Hello there before you start read I have to tell you guys somethings while your reading you'll see() this mean we can see what's Prussia's thinking .**

**well that's all for now o ,wait I own nothing but our lovely guest .**

* * *

" Mein Gott who are you " Prussia stared at the woman lying on floor . She stared back with big dark green eyes with her long black hair cover half of her face . And a frown that seemed permanent on her pink lips. She turned her back to Prussia showing her goddess like curves it took Prussia a while too unglued his eyes from her ass .Prussia bended over to look in the woman face . She didn't look to happy about that she growled at him making him step back from . But then Prussia remember that he's awesome he shouldnt be scared of woman .So he grabbed her arm pulling her up in the sitting position . She jerked away from him as if he was going to ruin her coffee-colored skin . Prussia was getting mad this woman who came from no where ( she maybe let her self in since I always forget to lock the door any way) but still she was weird ,she wouldn't move or talk she stared at him or the wall . (Nope this was not going to work ,well it wasnt going to work anyway cause I didn't know her) .

"look thing, it, you, woman, girl, get out! I might let you stay for something to eat MAYBE if you talk to me a little '' Prussia bargained with her . She yawned before open her mouth then closing it again she was lost for words .

" Help me , Help me remember what happen ? " she jumped on her knees in front of Prussia grabbing his pants leg .She looked hopeless .Prussia started at her , he didn't know what to do but he was gonna fake like he did " Well because I'm so awesome Kesesese I'll help you now come with me to grab a bite to eat . " Prussia helped her to her feet then looking at her out fit it was a torn up dress that smelt like she had been fightihg but what caught his attention the most was the deep scars on her breast . He can see that they trailed from her neck on down .(odd I wonder where they lead).

" Wait, before we get something to eat you need change out of that come follow me." Prussia gave his command and she followed . Prussia led her down the steps to his room . He flung his door open then began nod his head to music that filled his room from his Tv .He looked back at the woman , she was smiling ( I guess she wants to dance). Prussia grab her hand before pulling her close to his body .(The warmth is awesome but not as awesome as me kesesese).

He began to swing their body's back and forth the song had changed to 'beat drop by Simon Curtis' ( the awesome me say you go listen to it now ) .Prussia twirled her around she laughed 'zenana' . Prussia laughed at her laughed ' kesese' which made her laugh cause he was turning red in the face . If you were to walk to in on them you would have thought they had lost their minds." Ok, Ok you have to get dressed so stop laughing so I can stop ok!" Prussia said yelled over their laughter , she had quieted down some. Prussia open his close doors then pulled out a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt . They both looked at the clothes . " Um Dude you're a stick compared me I'm not sure-" SHUT UP AND TRY" Prussia cut her off ( stupid woman tell me I'm a stick hmph I'll stick her, wait what ).

She open the bathroom door Prussia jaw almost fell off . She was right he was small but the clothes still fit a little . The pants rode her hips tightly giving you every detail it can about her curves . And the shirt would have fit if her chest wasn't so dam big ( now I understand why Ukraine complain about finding shirts that fit) . The shirt showed off her belly button and white lacy hearts (wait WHY I'm I just noticing she's wearing a thong dam) . She looked at him while he looked at her ,this going on to long. She hit him hard ." Look fucker if keep staring I'm snatching your eyes out ok" She put her hand in his face ( Dam what is she part cat ) Her nails was long and pointed and the fact she was pointing toward Prussia made his eyes drop .

''You know what I don't have time for this bull get-RINNNNG" His phone cut him off , he answered while making facing with the woman who stuck her tongue out .

* * *

Uk: Hello . look you git where having a meeting get here now! Prussia: Vell hello to you to then what wrong your eyebrows hungry or did another one of your lover go independent Uk: Fuck you bastard -Hangs up-

* * *

Prussia looked woman he didn't want to leave her but he didn't want to take her ether ( a course I'll take her . She'll make every body jealous and shit ) . "Your coming with me to a meeting for the nations of the world and by the way I'm Prussia " He spoke plainly she only look at him as he went to closet again .He threw one of his jackets at her then pulled down a box .He pulled out a pair of black high heels with spikes on the heel .She took the shoes out his hand put them on . (yes they fit)." Come on our making me later let's go !" The woman snapped out her daze as Prussia pulled them out them house.

Yep the is going to be a long day and it's all this woman fault.

* * *

**So want do you think please tell me . And also criticism is one thing but just plain bashing stories cause you don't like it is just fuck up dude . Ok well that it for now i'll be updating soon**


	2. meeting them

Here's goes chapter 2 ( please tell me if i make any major grammar mistakes)

* * *

"Stop touching that,stop touching me,Dam it will you just sit still and look pretty " Prussia snapped at the woman .She rolled her eyes then stuck her tongue out. Prussia pinched her leg and drove faster. It was time he get some answer out of this woman before he killed her . " So what's your name and where are you from?" He looked her at her facial expression fell , she looked sad again .She didn't say thing she just looked out the window and frowned the she turned to Prussia . " If I knew I wouldn't ask you to help me remember the only thing I can tell you is that I have 6 sister waiting for me and when we meet everything will change ." She smirked Prussia didn't like her tone he heard this voice before a long time ago but from where ? but anyway they where finally there Prussia parked while telling the woman what to and what not do which was nothing but sit their and smile . She just nodded her head as they entered the room Prussia stop . It look's like he not the only one who got a visitor . Russia was tied to his chair by his scarf while Belarus and a woman with back length blue hair planted kisses on him. South Korea and a female version of china but with too gigantic buns was dancing and playing . A woman with blonde wavy hair was running after Sealand screaming give back her bra while england chased after her . And his brother seemed to got a shy one she had her face buried in the crook of his neck but she was also rubbing his chest , while italy placed many kisses on his lips . Germany got lucky he got two hotties and this woman who look exactly like one Prussia got but her hair was braided she was also a little more big but it was mostly muscle . But there was two others they look-alike to it just the red-headed one had of her eyebrows their super thick) pierced .She didn't look to happy ether but the one was bursting with joy she keep saying the she was sexy thing on earth due to her tanned skin and brown hair and blue eyes. Prussia had to say she was correct and she wasn't even his type.

After a while everything this had the meeting began it was same routine everybody auguring (sometime's I wished they'll stop inviting me to all these lame meetings but only sometimes). Everything was normal untill Prussia saw the woman with blond hair disappear under the table near france he tried to not laugh , but he also notice that france wasnt smiling so where do she go .He looked at the woman next to him she was sleep (thank god) was ok he guess ...(man something not right here my un-awesome meter was sky rocketing fast).

" Hey Everyone Shut up !" The blond woman reappeared but this time on the table .England started yelling for her get down . She look at him smiled be for taking her steel toed boots knocking him back in to America arms ."What the fuck are you doing dude?!" America jump up in her face but the gun's she had stop him from moving any father. He step back and went back to help england but he the look he was giving can kill she'll be dead ten times over. " Alright listen up we got something to say so listen closely" She said while helping the other with red hair on the table but the one next the Prussia she was still sleep .

All six of women where on the table each was armed . The red hand had a cross-bow and spell book, The asian one had two huge swords with blue ribbons on the bottom , The blue haired one and the tanned one had scythes they both had smile plastered on their faces. The one with braids had very rare army gun along with the blonde one.

"Oi listen up you bastards and listen well because I'm only saying it once where continents I'm Europe,the asian one Asia , the blonde bitch is North America , the one with blue hair is Antarctica the one brown-haired is Oceania !" so-called Europe screamed so that every one could hear her .England stood up " What the hell that doesn't make -" She kicked him in the face it knocked him out " Now does any one else wanna add their two mother fucking cent !?" Almost every one shook their head . " Now listen up we are here for two reasons ONE one of you are supposed to be dead but we didn't kill you Two the abc islands has no to represent them and only continents has nations."Antarctica yelled . Every one looked around at each other ,just the thought of losing a fellow nation scared them but all train of focus trailed to Prussia and the woman next to him .Prussia face paled even more when he realised that she was awaked and angry . She stood up she had a pipe in her hand but then she swung her arm back then down on the table it was a huge axe . Spain and Denmark eyes lite up it was a least 5 time bigger then there and look a lot heavier then theirs also . The woman crawled on the table lazily then layed on her back (lazy bitch ) The Blue haired one helped up . Once she was up she looked Prussia and smirked .

" I'm South america and blah blah blah and I'm the one who's going to be killing..." She pointed to Russia "No" She pointed to Canada "nope he to cute to kill and he stand out the most " Canada face turned red (who the hell is that dude ) She pointed to Brazil who was glued to Portugal arm " I couldn't kill my own kids but I'll kill port " Portugal growled at her . " You're the one, your an ex-nation Prussia " South bend down to look in Prussia eyes (Fuck I know this woman from some where the voice ,the axe ,the body but from where) she stood up before pulling the hair out of her face . The left side of her was scared from the top head going pass her eye to under chin .Their was staples holding it together but that what caught everybody attention . Was her eye it was red and black ( Dam her pupil was red the surrounding was black) . Prussia remember who she was ,she was woman who very hell during their pirates years and during the both world wars but most of all she's was one he killed holy Rome.

* * *

**Well what do you think I even wrote a long chapter for you guys . Also everything will be cleared up in the next few chapter so don't worry and don't feel bad for England you'll learn why The continents hate he the most few chapters also.**


End file.
